We Belong Together
by CrazyAlex-Roxymonkey1325
Summary: Namine loves Roxas but she hides her feelings so Roxas started dating Olette.My First Song Fic!R&R! Roxine Roxette


This is my first song fic! Yay!! lol ok now Riku, do the disclaimer!

Riku: -sighs- crazymonkey1325 does own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. She also does not own the lyrics to any of the audio.

Cm1325: i wish i did though!

Riku: Cm1325 owns the fic and the plot.

Cm1325: -hits Riku with a rudder duckie-

Riku: why did you hit me with a rudder duck?

Cm1325: i don't know -smiles-

Riku: where did you get the rudder duck anyway?

Cm1325: -shrugs- i dunno...ok now on to the fic! - points to some random direction like some super hero-

* * *

"I don't love you, Roxas", Namine said to Roxas one day when he ask her if she loves him but she did love Roxas and she hides her feelings from him.

_**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so**_

_**I should have held on tight**_

_**I never should have let you go**_

The next day, Namine find Roxas with Olette kissing deeply and passionately which broke her heart. She couldn't bare it so she ran as tears came pouring down her eyes.

_**I didn't know nothing,**_

_**I was stupid, I was foolish**_

_**I was lying to myself**_

She ran into a part of the woods and she was tired from the running so she sat on the floor, hugging her knees and keeps the tears coming. 'I don't love you when I really do love you, why did say I didn't love you, I should have told you my true feelings...', Namine thought as she cried.

_**I couldn't have fathomed **_

_**I would ever be without your love**_

_**Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself**_

A few weeks passed by, Namine sat in your room alone and she don't talk to Roxas or to anyone as of matter of fact.. 'If only you were mine, Roxas...i would be happy and not here sitting all alone thinking fo you with Olette...', Namine thought as she sat with her sketchbook in her lap open to page with a picture of her and Roxas holding hands, she drew a few days ago...

_**Guess I didn't know you**_

_**Guess I didn't know me**_

_**But I thought I knew everything **_

_**I never felt**_

Roxas kissed Olette but Roxas felt something in him that he shouldn't be with Olette, that he should be with the one he truly loves, **Namine**. 'I love Namine but she doesn't me back...if only she did...i wouldn't be here kiss some other girl that i don't love...', Roxas thought as he kissed Olette.

_**The felling that I'm feeling**_

_**Now that I don't hear you voice**_

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**_

_**Cause I don't have a choice**_

Namine wished that she could kiss Roxas and hear his sweet voice. "If only i can hear your voice again, Roxas...", Namine said quietly as she cried and hugs her knees.

_**Oh what I wouldn't give**_

_**To have lying by my side**_

_**Right here cause baby**_

Roxas walked Olette to her house. "Bye, Honey!", Olette said as she blow Roxas a kiss. When she was inside, Roxas slowly walked the streets as he thinks about Namine. 'I miss you, Namine...i miss your smile, your laugh, your voice...', Roxas thought as he could barely hear Namine's voice in his head.

_**When you left, I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back, Baby please cause**_

_**We Belong Together**_

Namine got outside of her house for the first time so she decided to go for a walk around Twilight Town. As she was walking she realized something changed but she couldn't figure it out what. She suddenly crashed into a person she wanted to see the least, **Roxas**.

_**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up?**_

_**Who's gonna take your place**_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh baby baby**_

_**We Belong Together**_

Roxas was walking slowly and quietly until he bumped into someone he didn't expect to bump into, **Namine**. "I'm sorry, Roxas...i wasn't watching where i was going...", Namine quietly said as she tried to get up but then fell back on the ground, to Roxas her voice was even sweeter than the last time he had heard her. "It's okay, Namine...need help?", Roxas said as he held out his hand.

"Thanks..."Said Namine as she grabbed Roxas' hand and blushed alittle bit.

_**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind,**_

_**Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me,**_

"_**If you think you're lonely now"**_

_**Wait a minute this is too deep**_

Later that night, Roxas and Namine couldn't sleep at night since what happen earlier. Namine and Roxas both turned on the radio for some music and Bobby Womack's song is playing,"If you think you're lonely now", the radio sang to both of them. 'I can't have you, Roxas...', Namine thought while Roxas was thinking at the same time, 'I can't have you, Namine...'.

_**I gotta change the station so I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break**_

_**And then I hear Babyface,**_

"_**I only think of you" and it's breakin' my heart**_

_**I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart **_

Roxas lays on his bed as he thinks of Namine...Namine was the only thing on his mind while he stared at the night sky filled with bright stars. Namine was also staring at the night sky thinking of Roxas, she wanted him so much but she let him go. 'Even though you're close, you seem so far away from me...',both Namine and Roxas thought.

_**I'm feeling all out of my element **_

_**Throwing things, crying tryin'**_

_**To figure out where the hell i went wrong**_

_**The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**_

_**I need you, need you back in my life baby**_

Namine wanted Roxas back in her life ever since he was Olette, Roxas also wanted Namine in his life not Olette who he didn't love, he loves Namine and Namine loved him back but hides her feelings for him which made this whole problem.

_**When you left i lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby please cause**_

_**We Belong Together**_

_**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**_

'Are you going to be there when I cry?...'Namine thought but could Roxas really be there when she cry? ' If only I can be with you though the ups and downs, Namine...', Roxas thought as he saw the stars into a picture of Namine that played though his head like a movie.

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh baby baby **_

_**We Belong Together**_

Roxas tried to call Olette to break up with her but somehow he couldn't so he gave up. Namine wanted to call Roxas but she didn't...she didn't want Roxas to tell that he loves Olette and not her. 'He's better off with Olette instead of me...',thought Namine as she quietly sat on her bed.

_**When you left I lost a part of me **_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby please cause**_

_**We Belong Together**_

A few more months passed, Namine and Roxas become closer friends but Roxas had dumped Olette and started dating other girls which made Namine heartsick every time he has a new girlfriend but she played cool and calm about it.

_**Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place **_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh baby baby **_

Namine finally told Roxas her true feelings. "Roxas, I...I ... love-", Namine was cut off by Roxas' lips against hers. Namine melted when she finally knew that Roxas was all hers. " I love you too, Namine"

_**We Belong Together**_

* * *

Cm1325: ok so this is my first song fic! sorry if it's not good, i tried my best!

Riku: -sighs- i hate you...

Cm1325: -hits Riku with a random stick-

Riku: stop hitting me!

Cm1325: but it's fun! -smiles-

Riku:..grrrrrrr...

Cm1325:See you guys next time!


End file.
